


Hands All Over

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris' friend needs a hand model for a photoshoot....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

  
Kris rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the studio. He needed this job, although he didn’t know what the job actually was. Tommy wouldn’t tell him, just that Cale needed help with a photo shoot and Kris had what he was looking for. Looking around for Tommy, Kris tripped over a lighting cable and slammed into a muscled, naked chest.

“Oh shoot…” Kris said as he took a step back and looked up into hazel eyes and nearly swallowed his tongue. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hazel eyes said with a chuckle. “You gotta watch out for the cables.”

“Yeah, I was looking for my friend, and wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m Kris Allen, by the way,” Kris said as he put out his hand, trying really hard not to look at the guy’s very naked chest.

“Well, darlin’, who’s your friend?” Hazel eyes said as he slid his hand into Kris’ and smiled. “And I’m Adam. Adam Levine.”

“Tommy, he’s dating the photographer,” Kris said as he slid his hand out from Adam’s and smiled.

“Oh the little blond with the gutter mouth?” Adam said with a laugh.

“Yep that would be Tommy, he’ll grow on ya,” Kris also laughed as he and Adam started walking toward the back of the studio.

“He already has, he’s a riot. He likes to piss off the pretty make up girls,” Adam said as they got to the back office. The door was closed and Kris knew exactly what that meant.

“Probably a good idea if we wait out here,” Kris said as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “When the door is shut it usually means Tommy and Cale are…”

“Oh yeah, Tommy alluded to that when I got here earlier,” Adam winked when he turned back to face Kris. “So what is your job here?”

“I’m not exactly sure yet. Tommy said Cale needed my help and I had what he was looking for, whatever that means,” Kris shrugged as he glanced over at Adam and smiled lightly. Adam was really good-looking; tall, tattoos all over his body and gorgeous eyes. Afraid of being caught staring, Kris grinned timidly and looked down at his feet. “So how was Tommy pissing the girls off?”

“Oh my god, I seriously thought he was going to get punched by the tiny blonde one, she is fierce. He took her eyeliner, and boy was she pissed,” Adam chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at Kris.

“Yeah that’s Katy, she never really got over walking in on him giving Cale a blowjob in the makeup chair,” Kris reminisces, remembering that day clearly. The phone call he got from Katy still makes his ears burn. “She had asked Tommy out earlier that day and he turned her down, said she wasn’t his type… boy , she sure wasn’t.”

“No doubt,” Adam said as they came to a stop back in front of Cale’s office door, which was now open. “Well, it was nice talking to you Kris. Maybe I’ll see you later today.”

With that Adam sauntered off, leaving Kris to admire his ass.

“I see you met my model, Adam,” Cale said leaning on the open doorjamb with a smile on his face.

“Yep. So Tommy said you had a job for me?” Kris asked as he walked into the office and pointedly didn’t sit in any of the chairs. Having a slight idea on what they were doing earlier, hedidn’t want to accidentally find the wet spot he was sure was hiding somewhere.

“Well actually, I need your hands,” Cale said inexplicably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, so my hands go where?!” Kris said as he stood in front of a giggling Tommy. “No seriously Tommy…”

“I am serious, Kris, just put your hands like this,” Tommy said as he choked on his giggle and laid his right hand over his left, “and basically ‘cup’ Adam from behind.”

“Sweet fucking god Tommy, why didn’t you tell all this on the phone?” Kris said as he glanced over at a very naked Adam and ran his hands through his hair.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a knot! It’s not a big deal, just think of music or something,” Tommy said with a shrug and turned to walk over to where Cale was fiddling with his camera.

Taking a deep breath, Kris walked over to where Adam was standing. He let himself really take in Adam’s body, causing his cock to twitch in his pants. Smirking, he settled behind Adam precisely how Tommy described, his goal now to get his mouth on the cock his hands were about to touch.

“You okay with this Kris?” Adam asked softly as he looked down, smiling gently.

“Huh? What? Oh yeah I was just caught off guard,” Kris said as he grinned up at Adam. “It’s all good, the only issue is… my hands aren’t all that big.”

“You’re gonna give me a big head… in more than one way,” Adam teased as he covered his ~growing issue.

“Maybe that’s my goal,” Kris whispered with a wink as he walked toward make up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Adam, you okay?” Cale asked as he looked up from his camera, noticing Adam seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“I… yeah, give me a second,” Adam said as he glanced down at Kris, who was smirking while his free hand traced the back of Adam’s thigh. “You are a shit.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kris muttered as he curled his fingers and dragged his fingernails across the soft skin of Adam’s lower back, making the other man’s breath hitch. Reaching a hand back, Adam carded his fingers through Kris’ hair and pulled until Kris was looking up at him.

“Don’t start what you aren’t gonna finish,” Adam said, his voice strained as he forced himself to release Kris’ hair.

“Who said anything about not finishing?” Kris leaned forward and nipped at the back of Adam’s thigh. Biting back a moan, Adam turned back to Cale and shrugged at the pointed look he got for the erection there was no way Kris’ hands could hide.

“I so can’t take your picture with that thing waving at me,” Cale said as he gestured toward Adam’s crotch. “So go do something about it.” With that Cale turned and set his camera on the stool and waved the rest of the room clear.

Sitting back on his heels, Kris watched as Adam turned around. Crossing his hands over his chest, Kris asked, “So are you just gonna stare at me or what?”

Smirking, Adam turned and marched toward the make-up room. Scrambling to his feet, Kris rushed after him practically shoving him in the room and slamming the door shut. Kris growled as he pushed Adam backwards, “Sit in the chair.”

Adam did as Kris asked and put his hands on the arms of the chair. Kris stepped forward and set his hands on Adam’s thighs, gently squeezing before sliding them higher and smirking when the smile left Adam’s face as he closed his eyes. Blowing softly, Kris felt Adam tense, then relax. Letting his fingers slip higher, Kris slid to his knees and used his shoulders to nudge Adam’s legs apart. Licking his lips, Kris glanced up and caught Adam staring at him. Cocking an eyebrow, Kris leaned in and licked from the base of his cock to the tip before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, pressing his tongue to the underside, pressing along the vein.

“Fuck… Fu….” Adam stuttered as he grabbed for Kris’ hair, only to have Kris pull off and swat his hands away.

“No. Hands on the chair,” Kris said; his voice husky, his eyes nearly black.

Nodding, Adam put his hands back on the chair. Kris wrapped his fingers around the base, and slid his lips around the head, flicking his tongue over the slit. Drawing more into his mouth, Kris groaned, sending vibrations through Adam’s body, as he clutched at the arms of the chair, struggling to keep his hands still. Taking a deep breath, Kris took the rest of Adam’s cock into his mouth until he could feel the head bump the back of his throat. Relaxing his jaw and flattening his tongue, Kris felt the head push past his gag reflex and into his throat. Swallowing once, Kris scrambled for his zipper. If there was one thing that got him off hard, this was it. The heavy weight on his tongue, the sharp musk scent in his nose, the cut off breath, all of it together made his cock throb. Sliding a hand in his jeans, he pulled his cock out and held it tight at the base. He didn’t want to come too soon, wanted to make sure Adam came first. Pulling back so just the head was in his mouth, Kris opened his eyes and glanced up at Adam. The sight alone caused him to tighten his hand on his own cock.

Adam was watching him with his eyes glittering, pupils blown wide open, and his mouth open slightly. Kris smiled around his mouthful and went back to work, his free hand coming up to cup Adam’s balls, rolling them in his fingers, pulling lightly on the sack, just enough to cause Adam to groan loudly and drop his head back against the chair. Letting go of his own cock, Kris pushed up higher on his knees and really went for it, taking Adam in deep, cutting his own breath off, swallowing around him. The light tap on his shoulder told him that Adam was close. Instead of pulling off and finishing with his hand, Kris took him deep once more and held him there as he swallowed once, twice. The third time he heard Adam groan out his name and buck his hips into Kris’ face, coming hard and deep in his throat. Pulling back, Kris looked up at Adam and swallowed what was left on his tongue as his hand moved fast and hard over his own cock, coming hard on the floor between Adam’s feet. Kris let himself fall forward, resting his head on Adam’s thigh. Kris smiled as he felt Adam’s hand stroking his hair. Both were basking in the afterglow when the door flew open.

“Fuck! Kris… Not you too!!”

“Sorry Katy!” Kris said as he burst into laughter, muffling the sound against Adam’s leg. Katy screeched and slammed the door shut mumbling something about how her chair somehow ended up as the official blowjob chair. Kris looked up as Adam tugged at his hair. “Hmm?”

“So can I buy you dinner after the shoot?”

“I think I would like that,” Kris said as Adam pulled him to his feet and finally kissed him.


End file.
